A grand scale sequencing in the Human Genome Project has been producing a lot of information on the nucleotide sequences of human genome every day.
A final goal of the project is not only to determine the whole genomic nucleotide sequences, but also to reveal and understand various human life phenomena based on the information about their structure, i.e., DNA sequence information.
Regions encoding proteins occupy only a small part of the human genome. Although the coding region may recently be predicted by utilizing techniques in information technology such as neural network and hidden markov model, their predictive accuracy is not yet enough.
The present inventors have succeeded in directly cloning a novel DNA comprising a region encoding a protein from cDNA library derived from human adult whole brain, human amygdala, human adult hippocampus, and human fetal whole brain, and in determining its nucleotide sequence, and have completed the present invention.